


Bounty

by Swim2520



Series: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [5]
Category: Nancy Drew (TV 2019)
Genre: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swim2520/pseuds/Swim2520
Summary: The Hudsons put out a bounty on Nancy's head in response to Everett going to jail. Per usual, Nancy refuses to stay at home and let others take care of the situation for her.
Relationships: Ace/Nancy Drew
Series: 2020 Ace/Nancy Fall Drabblefest [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944706
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A situation occurs where Ace has to protect Nancy from the Hudsons [physically and/or Nancy and Ace team up] and “I’m worried about you, Nancy. The Hudsons are dangerous.”
> 
> This drabble is going to be a two-parter. This is to help make up for the drabble that I was unable to post yesterday. Thank you all once again for your continued love and support. I hope you enjoy!

As it turns out, lifting hits on people is _not_ as easy as making a phone call. Especially after putting a bounty on their heads. 

Nancy found that out the hard way when she narrowly dodged being killed by a fast-moving car. Thankfully, Nick had noticed the car coming towards them and thrown them both out of the way just in time. After spending several hours at the police station endlessly reiterating to McGinnis that _“No, I have no idea why someone is trying to kill me”_ she was finally allowed to leave with the added drawback of a new security detail (probably to make sure that Nancy did not do anything stupid, like confront the Hudsons). 

McGinnis should have invested in training his officers better because Nancy ditched her security detail within fifteen minutes of arriving at her house. 

She made her way to the Claw where the rest of the Drew Crew was hanging out. They immediately looked up at her entrance. 

“Drew, what the hell are you doing here?”

“So, where are we in figuring out which Hudson put out the bounty? It’s obviously not Ryan,” Nancy replied. 

“Nancy, you should be at home with your security detail!” Bess shouted. 

“Yeah, I’m not any safer there than I am here. I gave them the slip within fifteen minutes. At least here I’ll be working towards solving this problem.”

If Nancy could give her detail the slip, then a hired assassin most definitely could do the same. She wouldn’t be alone any longer and would be working the problem. 

If she noticed the group exchange concerned glances over her head, Nancy simply chose not to notice. She was scrolling through Nick’s computer, obviously searching for something. “Ace, let’s go.”

“Where are we going?”

“To talk to Ryan.” 

Ace let Nancy drag him outside the Claw before he dragged his feet, slowing her down. When that didn’t work, Ace stopped walking completely which made Nancy trip slightly. She turned back around and said, “Ace, what the hell?”

“Let’s think about this for a moment. I’m worried about you, Nancy. The Hudsons are dangerous.”

“I know that! But I am not going to sit at home waiting for someone to try and kill me! You know that I am not the kind of person to do that!”

“I know, Nancy,” Ace replied, softly. His soft tone was clearly meant to calm her-a sign that Ace wasn’t judging her or trying to sideline her from this most recent crisis that was just their new normal. “I’m just saying that we need to be careful.”

“Ace...” Nancy trailed off. 

“Please. Promise me that you will be careful. Getting the bounty off your head is not worth it if it gets you killed in the process.”

“I promise.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ace and Nancy decide to visit the one person that may be able to give them answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A situation occurs where Ace has to protect Nancy from the Hudsons [physically and/or Nancy and Ace team up] and “I’m worried about you, Nancy. The Hudsons are dangerous.”
> 
> So, I did mean to focus on the bounty itself and have Nancy and Ace solve the case, but for some reason this is what came out. It focuses a lot on the just the various interactions between the team in the situation.

In the past few months, Ryan would have liked to say that he had gotten used to the special kind of impulsiveness that Nancy Drew-his daughter-possessed. This was a whole other level. 

“What the hell are you doing here? You do know that you have a bounty on your head,” Ryan asked, skipping the greeting. As he had gotten to know Nancy, he quickly discovered that she appreciated people who got the point right away instead of skirting around meaningless pleasantries. 

“That’s why we’re here.”

“Could you be a little more specific?”

“We need access to your family’s bank accounts,” Ace spoke up for the first time. Ryan was not surprised to find Ace there as well. He had become Nancy’s shadow in recent weeks and it was not uncommon to find them in each other’s presence. 

“To track the possible bounty hunters?” Ryan asked. 

“Now you’re catching on.”

Ryan stepped aside to let them in. Nancy barged right through, completely comfortable in her surroundings. For someone who had a bounty on their heads (a large bounty too because Ryan knew his parents), Nancy was surprisingly calm. 

He supposed that she was quite like him in that respect. Ryan had always been the kind of person who needed time to process his deep emotions and the type that resisted being forced to open up before they were ready, which was something that Nancy had definitely inherited from him. It was when the reality of her situation sunk in that Ryan knew they needed to be concerned about the most. 

Ace sent him an apologetic look. Ryan was thankful for the young hacker’s presence in his daughter’s life. Ace provided that grounding and silent support that Lucy had provided for him. When Nancy inevitable broke down, Ryan knew that Ace would be there for her. 

“Sorry for barging in like this.”

“We both know that she would have done this with or without you. I prefer to have you with her than her investigating by herself. Besides, it runs in the family.”

The two guys walked into the living room where Nancy had already pulled out Ace’s laptop and was currently setting some things up for Ace. She wasn’t hacking; apparently, Nancy was more interested in _watching_ him hack than performing the action herself. But she did know his password just as he knew hers (Ace could hack into her computer if he wanted to, but sharing their passwords seemed like a cute gesture at the time). 

“Alright, I can get you into the account, but there is a high chance that my mother is monitoring the account. Once, I log on, she’ll know about it.”

“That’s a risk we’ll just have to take. The police are still playing catch-up.”

“Just promise me that you both will be careful. A bounty like this is no joke,” Ryan replied. 

Nancy huffed. “What is with everyone making me make promises today?”

“We just want you to be careful,” Ace replied. 

“Sure. I’ll be careful. Or as careful as one can be while chasing a bounty hunter that it also trying to kill them,” Nancy deadpanned. 

Ryan rolled his eyes. He may have been a father for only a few weeks, but it sure was draining. He had no idea how Carson had done it for eighteen years without going prematurely grey. Parenthood, even if one started nineteen years too late, was a roller coaster. 

“That’s a comforting thought,” Ryan said in the same tone as Nancy. 

“Can we just focus on who put the bounty out on Nancy, please? For all we know, they are coming up with a plan on how to kill her right now.”

“So, forget the bank records for a second,” Nancy said. Both men recognized the look in her eye. Nancy had a brilliant, but possibly dangerous, idea. “What if we use me as bait?”

Yep, Ryan was going to go prematurely grey. “Absolutely not!” he shouted. 

“Why not? It’s the best plan we have! Draw the killer in using me, catch him alive, and then interrogate him to find out how he was contacted. That would be the best way to find out who the Hudsons contacted to put the bounty on my head in the first place.”

“This entire plan hinges on putting your life at risk!” 

“To be honest, this wouldn’t be the first person to try and kill me this month. I’m starting to expect it.”

“Please go before you end up giving me any more grey hairs or give me a heart attack.”

“Oh, sure, I’ll go to another Hudson that doesn’t want me dead. Oh wait, there isn’t any.”

Ryan dropped his head into his hands with a loud groan. Forget bounty hunters putting out a hit on his daughter. Nancy Drew was going to be the death of him.


End file.
